mickey's fathers day
by Minnie loves mickey
Summary: it's fathers day so the new familey  are heading away for a few days  hope u like it


hay gang welcome to my new story in this it's fathers day

so the familey have planed a speshal day for him

i also want to thank squad unit 19 for the ideas used thanks :D ;D

* * *

><p>Mickey's fathers day<p>

Today the new happy family were going on a camping weekend so that Mickey could go fishing for a few days, they were all up bright and early to head out to the campsite that they were staying for the days that they were away.

As Mickey drove the family to the campsite his two special girls were asleep in the back of the car.

"aww" Mickey thought to himself

A few hours later …

The family had arrived at the campsite but Minnie and Angel were both still sound a sleep so Mickey quietly empted the car and set up camp then he could get the girls up.

"Minnie wake up sleepy head were hear " whispered Mickey in to her ear.

Minnie then slowly began to stir as she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Mickey staring back at her with his soft brown eyes and big smile.

"hay sweetheart, ) are we here yet? Asked a still sleepy Minnie.

All Mickey could do was smile and laugh a little as he helped Minnie out of the car and helped her by her hips looking into her deep brown eyes that were looking back at him,

" ye were here baby girl" smiled Mickey as he gave Minnie a kiss wish was cut short due to crying coming from the car.

" oops I'll get her" said Minnie as she walked away to the car and lifted there daughter out of her pink car seat she was lying in.

As she walked back to where Mickey was he suddenly put his both arms around his girl with a big smile that mad his young wife smile that smile he loved so much.

"how are my tow favourite and prettiest girls doing to day? Laughed Mickey as Minnie giggled as well

"I am ok but I think angel needs her bottle of milk, do u know where her baby bag is Mickey? Asked Minnie as she looked around but could not see it any where .

"here it is a nice wee bottle of milk for daddy's girl" smiled Mickey as he took angel off Minnie and fed her.

A few hours later ….

"Dinner time " shouted Mickey as his family came over with angel sound a sleep in mommy's arms with a small smile on her face.

"aww Mickey thought to him self as Minnie went into the tent and lay her down in her travel cot and swished on the baby monitor so she or Mickey could here if angel woke up they would hear her.

As Minnie walked out the tent all Mickey could do was smile at her, he know she was living her dreams of having a baby she had told him before she had dreamed of this her hole life well also marrying him as well.

When Minnie saw him smile she smiled back, she had also known Mickey wanted a baby as much as her so it was like they both are living the dreams they had hade but now with there special little baby.

"hay Mickey " ready for my dinner smiled Minnie as Mickey handed her a nice bowl of chicken soup fresh off the fire.

"here you go Minnie" smiled Mickey

"thanks smiled Minnie as Mickey sat down beside her.

After they had finished there soup angel was almost awake from her nap.

"waaaaaaa waaaaaaa" she cried as her daddy rushed in and picked her up and gave her her pink pacifier whish stopped her crying. It was at that point when mommy walked in with a bottle for her.

"here ya go sweetie a fresh bottle of milk" said Minnie with a smile as Mickey fed Angel the milk.

Soon it was time for bed so Minnie dressed angel for bed while daddy made her a bottle for during the night.

It was then cuddle time so that both Mickey and Minnie could give there little girl cuddles so she could sleep a bit better.

Then Mickey and Minnie sung twinkle twinkle little star to her as a lullaby as with in a few minutes she was soon a sleep.

Now Mickey could spend some time with Minnie just the two of them to watch the sun set.

With a smile on his face he gently slid his arm around Minnie's waist as she snuggled into his chest feeling all cosy and warm but also loved and not tutored safe.

They just sat there in silence for a while until they both let out a yawn and decided to all it a night, so into there sleeping bags they went and cuddled close next to each other.

" I love you so match my one and only prince charming" smiled Minnie falling a sleep now next to Mickey

" I love you two my sleepy princess" smiled Mickey as he and Minnie kissed each other good night.

"if Angel wakes up during the night baby I'll get her so u can have a good sleep smiled Minnie.

"ok angel babe " smiled Mickey as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Soon sleep over took them and fell a sleep .

And like Minnie said she did get up and feed baby angel and change her and sing a little song and give her a little cuddle before she fell asleep again so that she could as well.

Soon it was morning but it was also fathers day and both Mickey's girls had a fun day in store for him.

They had bought him a new fishing set that was engraved love you daddy xx love Angel. And that was why they were down here they were wanting to give him a fishing day.

Fathers day ….

It was early in the morning when angel and Minnie woke up and got every thing ready for Mickey.

"shhh" daddy's sleeping baby said Minnie with a smile as they went out the tent quietly and heated up some ready made pancakes for breakfast.

After breakfast was ready was when Mickey came out the tent dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and a big smile on his face.

Then his two girls came over and gave him his fathers day gift and as he opened it he smiled a huge smile as he saw the engraved marking on the fishing set.

"aww love you two Angel smiled Mickey as he kissed her then the family sat down and ate there breakfast.

After breakfast …

Was when Mickey was going fishing while Minnie watched baby angel.

"bye baby " said Minnie as she kissed Mickey on the lips

"bye babe" said Mickey as he kissed Minnie and angel

"love you" smiled Minnie as she fluttered her eye lashes at him as he smiled back at her,

"love you too" smiled Mickey back as they all shared a big embrace.

While Mickey was away fishing Minnie was setting up a little picnic for them to have when he came back.

Angel sat in her bouncy chair with her little teddy bare her daddy got her when she was born.

"hay baby girl " smiled Minnie as she sat down beside angel and kidded on to eat her toes which she loved and sung the piggy son to her with help from her toes.

Meanwhile …

Mickey was having no luck catching any fish.

"if I don't catch any fish soon im heading back to camp to see my girls" as he said that a smile formed on his face.

A few minutes later …

Mickey was about to give up until he felt a tug on the rod and tried to real in the fish he had caught witch was a bit hard since it was a huge fish and was bigger than Mickey.

"almost got it" said Mickey as he pulled back on the rod but the fish swam for ward and made im go right into the water with it.

As he went along the water the passed the girls and when Angel saw this she started giggling like her mommy and at that point Minnie turned round to see what she was giggling at and started giggling her self.

It was at that point the fish snapped off the line and swam away.

"oh thank goodness he did not snap the rod or I would have been in trouble" said Mickey as he walked out the water and back to camp soaking wet from ear to toe.

As he got back to camp Minnie met him with a towel to dry him off so he would not catch a cold.

"thanks sweet heart" smiled Mickey as he dried off ,

"you're welcome sugar" smiled Minnie as she sat down on the picnic blanket beside angel.

Once he finished drying off he sat down with his family who had set up a special fathers day picnic for him.

"here ya go Mickey a plate to get some food" smiled Minnie as she handed Mickey the plate.

"thanks min" smiled Mickey as he took it off her.

As Minnie looked around to see if angel was ok she got a little surprise that she was sound a sleep in the bouncy chair.

All mommy and daddy could do was smile at this.

After the picnic it was time to go back home so they took the tent down and packed up the car put Angel in her car seat and the browser in the car.

Mickey was about to say something to Minnie but suddenly hear a sound coming from the back seat but when he turned round he saw Minnie had fallen a sleep in the back.

"aww" said Mickey as he saw his girls a sleep.

He made a pull up at a gas station to get gas and put a big knitted blanket over his two girl as they headed home.

Mickey smiled knowing he had the best fathers day ever.

"thanks girls for making fathers day so special for me and I love you" smiled Mickey

As they drove into the sun set and headed home.

The end

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it<p>

please R&R

thanks


End file.
